Sacrifice
by donna79
Summary: He just wanted what was best for her. How far will a brother go to see his sister has everything she needs? Complete!
1. My Sister's Keeper

Story Title: Sacrifice 

**Chapter Title: His Sister's Keeper**

**Summary: He just wanted what was best for her. How far will a brother go to see that his sister has everything she's ever needed? Set in 1899.**

**AN: I figured I'd try something new. I hope you all like it. Let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies. They belong to Disney. I also don't own Little Woman. That belongs to Louisa Mae Alcott. But I do own Piper. So that counts for something.**

No one could ever say that his life was normal. He worked hard all day sometimes into the night for what some people would consider pocket change. To him it meant that he and sister had a warm place to stay and something to eat. That's all that mattered to him. He had been taking care of the both of them for the past three years. He had a system and it worked. But like any older brother he wanted more for his sister. He wanted her to have a chance to go to school like most kids her age. He wanted a better life for her. She had said time and time again that she didn't want to be separated from him. He didn't want that either, but he would do what he had to do.

"Hey Skitts, you comin' or not?" His best friend asked breaking into his thoughts.

"Give me a minute." Skittery said stopping to watch a mother and daughter cross the street.

His friends stopped and took off their hats as the woman and child passed. They smiled politely and said good afternoon as Skittery watched the little girl. She was younger than his sister but he couldn't help but think of her whenever he saw a young girl on the street.

"Come on Piper's probably waiting." Another friend said breaking into his thoughts again.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'." Skittery said continuing down the street.

"I knew if I mentioned her you'd get movin'." He said with a laugh.

"Shut up Jack." Skittery said rolling his eyes.

They were outside Tibby's when they heard someone yell for Skittery. Piper came running up to him with her light brown curls bouncing up and down and her arms outstretched. Skittery's face lit up when he saw her. He picked her up and spun her around not caring that she was almost twelve years old or that she was too old to be picked up. She was his reason for getting up in the morning. He worked all day counting down the hours until he could see her again. Most of the guys thought he had a Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde complex. His went from being a pessimistic grouch to adoring older brother within seconds of seeing Piper.

She was like a sister to all of them. All of the older boys were protective of her. The younger ones were always including her when they played games at the lodging house. Anyone that looked at her could tell she had a solid support system. Even if that system was a group of broke Newsboys. She had worked her way into all of their hearts. She had Race, Blink, and Specs wrapped around her finger. Though the three of them would never admit it. Kloppman had been more than understanding when Skittery brought her in with him at night. He had made a cot for her in the front room of the lodging house.

"I don't want her being corrupted by you boys." He had said that more times than any of them could remember.

Like it or not they were a family, even if Jack didn't think so. A family is a group of people that you can rely on to have your back when you need them. Piper called all of them her brothers, and they never stopped her. She wasn't spoiled, yet she never wanted for anything. She wasn't the type of person to ask for anything. She was content with what she had.

They walked into Tibby's making as much noise as they could. The manager had never complained about them once. Race, Jack and Bumlets moved two of the bigger tables together while everyone else found chairs to sit in. Skittery sat across from Piper as Blink and Boots sat on either side her. Race sat next to him putting a hand on his shoulder. He was almost as protective of her as Skitttery was. Skittery looked over at him as he pointed to Piper.

"She's getting taller."

"She's getting beautiful too." Skittery said nodding his head.

"She's not dating until she's married." Specs said from the end of the table.

The surrounding boys nodded and voiced their agreement. Piper didn't pay attention to them though. She was laughing at something Boots had said as the waiter brought their drinks.

"You need any extra money?" Race asked turning back to Skittery.

"Nah, I'm good. I might need a extra bit in the morning though."

"Let me know."

Skittery nodded in reply before taking a swig of his beer. Race knew better than anyone that Skittery was almost always strapped for money. He had paid for his and Piper's lodging more times than he could count. The others helped out when they could, but usually Race was the one to step up. He had thought about getting a second job. That way he could save money so that he could put Piper in school. But he saw so little of her as it was. Maybe he would take Kloppman up on his offer to teach her. It was something to think about.

XXXX

Later that night while everyone else was upstairs Specs made his way down the stairs. He had plans that he that he refused cancel. He stepped into the front room and saw Piper sitting on the edge of her cot in her nightgown. He smiled taking in the picture. She looked up at him expectantly. They had done this every night for over a year.

"You ready?" He asked sitting next to her.

"Can we do my favorite one?"

"Go and get it." He said ruffling her hair.

He chuckled watching her run out of the room. He would never get tired of doing this every night. The night she decided she didn't want to would be the night his heart would break. It would mean that she had grown up and didn't need the boys anymore. He hoped that wouldn't happen for a long while. Piper came back into the room carrying a book. She got situated on the bed as he found their place in the book. It didn't matter that she was too old to be read to. It helped her learn how too. Sometimes he would let her take over and would be amazed at how far she had come. He sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her before adjusting his glasses.

"On Christmas night, a dozen girls piled on to the bed which was the dress-circle, and sat before the blue and yellow chintz curtains in a most flattering state of expectancy. There was a good deal of rustling and whispering behind the curtain, a trifle of lamp smoke, and an occasional giggle from Amy, who was apt to get hysterical in the excitement of the moment. Presently a bell sounded, the curtains flew apart, and the Operatic Tragedy began…"

Skittery sat half way down the stairs listening to Specs read to Piper. He hoped she knew how lucky she was. Any of the boys would defend her honor if they had to. He hoped they would never have to. He heard someone behind him making him look over his shoulder. Jack stood a few steps up from him looking down. He wasn't as tough as he wanted everyone to believe. There were times when they all caught him doing something nice for Piper. He would outright deny it telling them that she was a pain in the ass. Then later they would hear him apologize to her after he thought they had all gone to bed.

Jack sat down on the step above Skittery's listening to Specs. He had always wanted a brother of his own. His mom had died not long after he was born due to complications from the birth. His father had blamed him for it for years before he finally ran away. Now that he had the chance to have siblings he didn't know what he would do without them. But girls, he didn't understand. Especially Piper, the girl was a raging ball of emotions. She could be happy one minute on the verge of tears the next. He didn't know what to say to her half the time. He always felt guilty for treating her the way he did. But she never thought any less of him. He liked to think that he would do anything for the boys. Just like Skittery would do anything for her.


	2. Not All Intentions Are Good

Skittery didn't have a chance to talk to Kloppman until the next day. He had said he would be happy to help if it meant that Piper was getting the education she needed. But that he would have to find someone else to teach her math.

"It's the one thing I've never been good at." He said giving Skittery a sad look.

"That's okay. I can find someone to help her with that." Skittery said nodding his head.

A few minutes later he was in the washroom getting ready for the afternoon edition. Boys filed in and out not paying any attention to Skittery. They knew better than to bother him when he was in his own world. Only a few people could get through to him then. Race stood that the sink across from him drying his face. He threw the towel at Skittery hitting him in the forehead. Skittery scowled at him as he laughed.

"What the matter with you?" Skittery yelled turning the corner.

"Calm down, I was just foolin' around." Race said holding up his hands in surrender.

Skittery waved him off as he walked out of the room. Boots and Snipeshooter were in the corner shooting marbles as Skittery walked to his bunk. He felt something hit his calf making reach down and rub his leg.

"Sorry Skitts." Boots said hurriedly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He said under his breath.

He adjusted his cap on his head as he heard Piper downstairs. She was singing a song their mother had taught her before she died. Their mom had always talked about taking them to Germany. Finally leaving their father behind. He hadn't been that bad when he was sober. Skittery cringed remembering all the times his mouth had gotten him in trouble when he was younger. He could still feel the slaps across his face sometimes.

"She's living up to her name isn't she?" Mush asked from next to him.

Skittery nodded silently before walking down the stairs. Unlike everyone else Piper's nickname hadn't come from Jack. Bumlets had heard her singing herself to sleep his first night at the house. He had called her Piper ever since. Now no one remembered what her real name was, except Skittery.

XXXX

Race sat at the table in the kitchen of the lodging house. Skittery had just asked him the biggest favor he had ever asked for.

"You want me to teach Piper?" He asked giving him a questioning look.

"Just with math. Specs has her reading more now. And Kloppman said he'd teach her how to write."

"I guess I could help you out." Race said with a shrug.

"Thanks man." Skittery said with a smile.

The two friends were playing cards when Specs came in an hour later. He sat next to Skittery as Mush and Blink came into the room laughing. Blink came up behind Skittery and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Piper's asking for you." He said before going over to the sink.

Skittery pulled his watch out of his pocket with a sigh. It was almost nine-thirty. Which meant that she would be going to bed soon. He left the room hearing her laughing in the front room. He stood at the door watching Dutchy as he pinned her arms with one hand and tickled her with the other. She turned her head, her eyes meeting his.

"Let me up." She said squirming under Dutchy.

Dutchy looked over his shoulder smiling at Skittery. He let her up with a laugh.

"She was driving me nuts. I had to make her stop somehow."

"That's what you always say." Piper said rolling her eyes.

Skittery made his way over to the bed as Dutchy walked to door. He stopped just before walking out.

"Sleep good kid." He said before walking out.

Skittery sat next to Piper on the bed as she got situated under the covers. She looked up at him pushing hair out of her eyes. He looked down at her with a smile. She pulled him down so that he was lying next to her. She wrapped her arms around his waist before laying her head on his chest. He wrapped an arm around her as he kissed her forehead. It was then that he knew that he had made the right decision. His sister deserved the best that the world had to offer. And he would stop at nothing to make sure that she got it.

Soon he heard her slow and easy breathing. He gently unwrapped her from around him then made his way back upstairs.

XXXX

Race sat out the lodging house with Piper sitting next to him. He looked at his cards then at hers.

"Count up your cards. Then tell me what kind of hand you have.

Piper took her time not noticing that Skittery and Snitch had walked up to them.

"I've got a Royal Flush."

"You sure?" Race asked looking down at her.

She nodded before letting Skittery and Snitch see her cards. Race nodded before squeezing her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Skittery asked as Race shuffled the cards.

"Race is teaching me math." Piper said situating her hand.

Skittery shook her head before taking her cards from her.

"Come on, lets go get some dinner." He said before glaring at Race over her shoulder.

They heard Snitch laugh as Skittery guided Piper down the street. Just when he thought he had a handle on things Race went and did something stupid. He'd have to get things done himself.


	3. Close To The Edge

Chapter Title: Close To The Edge 

**Summary: He just wanted what was best her. How far will a brother go to see his sister has everything she's ever needed?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

Someone hated him. They had to, otherwise his life wouldn't have been turned upside down. How much more could one person take? Skittery had been dealt blow after blow all day. His day had started off bad and had just gotten worse with every passing minute. To make matters worse Kloppman had told him he needed to have a talk with him after dinner. What could be so bad that he couldn't tell him now? He still had three hours to kill before he fond out. He pushed it out of his mind as he saw Piper come in.

She was the only bright spot in his day. She had been waiting at the lodging house door him like she always did. Blink called her his lap dog. Because she would pounce on him as soon as he walked through the door telling him about her day. She sat on the bunk next to him before putting her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders pulling her closer to him. He was at a loss as to what to do. He had spent half the afternoon looking for a job. Most people either laughed at him or demanded that he leave. He would try down at the docks tomorrow. Right now he wasn't going to worry about it.

Race walked into the room taking in the sight before him. He had always thought of Piper as his sister. His own family was still in Italy. She reminded him of his own sister. One day he was going to go home. But that would take money. Right now that was something he didn't have.

XXXX

Skittery sat across from Kloppman after everyone else had gone to bed. He bounced his foot against the leg of his chair to calm his nerves.

"You know I think the world of Piper don't you?"

"I know you do."

"Then you have to understand that this isn't the place for her to staying."

"I have to find somewhere else for her stay?"

"It's out of my hands Skittery. I have people I have to answer to."

"I understand." Skittery said rubbing his temple.

He silently left the room and made his way to the front room. He sat in the rocking chair next to Piper's cot. The moon shined through the window casting a glow on her. This was the last thing he needed. What was he supposed to do? Piper wouldn't take this sitting down. She would raise hell. She was stronger than people gave her credit for. They'd had to deal with a lot after their mom died. Their dad hadn't been around much, and when he was there he was drunk. They'd been kicked out of three apartments because of all the trouble he had caused before Skittery took matters into his own hands.

He would just start looking for another place to stay in the morning. Because he wasn't about to let them be separated. Even though it was bound to happen sooner or later.

XXXX

Everyone stood staring up at the board. Pulitzer had raised the price of newspapers again. Jack sat on the bottom step with his head in his hands. Les stood not far away waiting for him to say something. Les was new to the group. Jack had made him his selling partner along with his older brother David. They all looked at Jack expectantly waiting for him to say something. He was the one who always had something to say. Now when they needed him he had run out of words to say.

"We don't sell until they put the price back where it was."

"What like a strike?" David asked from the top of the stairs.

"Yeah, like a strike."

"Jack come one. I'm all for taking action. But I have a family to think about." David said walking down the steps.

"David right. We should think about this." Skittery said nodding his head.

"Why? Pulitzer doesn't care about us!" Race said raising his voice.

Skittery ran his fingers through his hair trying to calm himself down. This was just something else for him to worry about. Why couldn't he seem to catch a break? Everyone around him started talking at once as Jack talked about starting a collection and all the things that needed to be done. They must have been out of their minds. Skittery silently walked away from the group. He didn't need this right now. He had more important things to worry about.

XXXX

It was late when Skittery got to the lodging house that night. He checked his watch just before opening the door. It was almost ten. So that meant that Piper would be asleep. He opened the door as quietly as he could then saw Piper sit up in bed.

"Jason?"

She never called him that anymore. So he knew he had some explaining to do. He made his way over to her and sat on the edge of the cot.

"Where were you?"

"Just walking around. I had something to take care of."

"What was it?"

"It's nothing you need to worry about." He said running his hands through her hair.

He wondered if Kloppman had told anyone what they had talked about. Skittery hadn't even told him that he planned to leave with Piper. He couldn't be separated from her. It would devastate her. But he knew it would happen eventually. He would put it off for as long as he could.


	4. Family First, Pride Second

Chapter Title: Family First, Pride Second 

AN: This is where things start to get interesting. And also where I have trouble writing the story. Because I know what's it's like to be separated from your family at a young age. Let me know what you think.

Skittery waited outside David's apartment building chewing his nails. It was a nervous habit he had been trying to break since he was young. He looked down at his hands noticing that he had bitten his nails down to the quick. What was taking David so long? He had been up there for almost an hour. David finally walked out the door of the building making Skittery bounce up and down on the heels of his feet. He smiled at Skittery sadly as he stood in front of him with his hands in his pockets.

"You can bring her over tonight."

"They said she could stay?"

David nodded before running a hand through his hair. Les came running up to them wielding his sword. One of his friends chased after him as he ran past them and down the street. Skittery hoped Piper wouldn't have trouble fitting in.

"They said that she could stay as long as you needed her to."

"Well, it won't be for too long. Hopefully the strike won't last, and I'll be able to start looking for a place once I have the money." Skittery said as they started walking down the street.

How was he going to tell her that she was leaving? This was the last thing he wanted. But when David had said that he would talk to his parents about Piper staying with them he couldn't say no. Even if he knew how she would react, she would just have to get over it. She was almost twelve. '_Oh God, this is going to break her heart_.' He stopped dead in his tracks realizing that her birthday was less than a week away. Great, now he was going to feel guilty on top of everything else!

They stopped outside the lodging house seeing Piper and Snipeshooter playing marbles out front. David put a hand on Skittery's shoulder as he motioned for Snipeshooter to come inside with him. Skittery sat next to his sister with a sigh. How was he supposed to tell her? Should he just come out and say it or should he wait until later? If he sprung it on her just before they left she would never let him hear the end of it. She would put up a fight, but Skittery knew the others would help him.

"I've got something I need to tell you. You're not going to like but just let me say it." He said looking down at her.

"Okay."

A vision of her from their mother's funeral flashed through his mind making hesitate. She was looking up at him with tears in her eyes. She was holding onto his hand pleading with him to never leave her. That was what he was about to do. Not forever, but to an eleven year old that's what it would feel like.

"I've found a place for you stay."

"You mean us." She said looking at him with questioning eyes.

"No."

"Skittery--"

"Who's the older one here? Me or you?"

"You are." Piper said looking down at her feet.

"Who get left in charge? Even though they were too young?"

"You did." She said just above a whisper.

"I need you to get your stuff ready. We leave in an hour."

"Where am I going?"

"The Jacobs."

"Who?" Piper asked as her head shot up.

Skittery sighed remembering she hadn't met David and Les yet. He would have to fill her in on them. Half an hour later David walked out the door looking down at Skittery and Piper. Piper looked up at him with expectant eyes.

"David this is Piper. Piper that's David."

"Hi." David said giving her a sympathetic smile.

Piper gave him a small smile before standing up. She turned to walk inside before looking over her shoulder.

"I have to get things." She said in a small voice.

Skittery nodded just before she shut the door. His head was in his hands a few seconds later. David sat next to him looking down the street. Les was walking up the street with Jack and Race. The two older boys could sense that something was wrong as soon as they walked up to the two friends. David put a hand on Les's shoulder before leading him down the street so that they could go home. Race sat on one side of Skittery while Jack sat on the other.

"What's going on?" Jack asked breaking the silence.

"Piper's leaving." Skittery said into his hands.

"What? Why?" Race asked rising to his feet.

"Kloppman's said she couldn't stay. Somebody's been giving him trouble about her staying here."

"Where is she now?" Race asked as he paced in front of them.

"She's inside packing her things." Skittery said finally looking up at his friends.

Jack didn't know what to say. He had never had to deal with this kind of thing before. But Race had, so Jack figured he would pull Skittery aside later. The three of them went inside without saying another word. Piper looked up from what she was doing as Race made his way over to her. He took her shirt from her and folded it before putting it in her bag. Jack put a hand on Skittery's shoulder before going upstairs. This was one shouting match he didn't want to be apart of.

XXXX

A few of the younger boys stood at the top of the stairs listening to what was being said. The words coward and bastard were used a lot. That was one of the drawbacks of having a young girl live with teenage boys. She picked up words she shouldn't. The shouting had died down and it was replaced by crying. Specs made his way down the stairs wanting to do whatever he could to help. Blink followed behind him without saying a word.

Race stood at the bottom of the stairs watching to see if anyone came down. When he saw Specs and Blink he moved aside to let them pass. Skittery sat in the rocking chair with his head leaning against the back. He looked like he had been crying. None of the boys had ever seen him do that before. When Blink got closer he saw a dark bruise over Skittery's right eye. He looked around for Piper but she wasn't in the room.

"Where's Piper?" He asked breaking the silence.

"Kloppman took in the kitchen. She split her hand open."

"Piper did that?" Blink asked looking at Skittery in shock.

Skittery nodded not opening his eyes. There was also a hole in the wall that had blood splattered around it. Blink had never known Piper to act like this in the three years he had known her.

Specs went into the kitchen hearing Piper start to cry again. She sat at the table with her head resting on her arms in front of her. He sat next to her rubbing her back trying to calm her down.

"Your brother knows you didn't mean to hit him. You know that don't you?" He whispered in her ear.

"I know."

"Then calm down little one."

Skittery stood at the door leaning against the doorjamb. Specs looked up and met his gaze. He jerked his head out the door and Specs nodded silently getting up from the table. Skittery took Specs' place and ran a hand through Piper's hair. She lifted her head before starting to cry harder. Skittery silently pulled her to him holding her as tight as he could to his chest. Race and Blink watched from the door before Kloppman pulled them away.

Skittery took in his sisters' scent. It had always reminded him sunshine and flowers. She spent as much time outside as she could during the summer. He could remember having to drag her inside most nights when their dad was still around. Those days were long gone now. Now it was just the two of them. She depended on Skittery to take care of her. And now he was passing her off to someone else. That was how she saw it.

"We need to go."

"I'm not going." She said folding her arms over her chest.

"Piper we're not going through this again. You are going. Even if I have to drag you kicking and screaming."

"You wouldn't do that." She said looking up at him defiantly.

"You wanna make a bet?" He asked standing up.

Blink came into the room picking Piper up as she started to kick and scream.

"He doesn't have to. Because I'm doing it. Get her stuff Skitts." Blink said before walking out the room.

"Race!" Piper yelled in between sobs.

She held her arms to him as she walked back by him. He moved out of the way before hanging his head then walking up the stairs. He couldn't watch her leave. Specs watched with wide eyes as Blink carried her out the front door. Skittery looked over at him just before shutting the door. He gave him a small smile before shutting the door after him. The house was filled with silence once again as people started to fill back down the stairs. Slider and Boots were the first two down. One stood on each side of Specs as he wrapped his arms around them.

"Is Piper coming back?" Slider asked looking up at Specs expectantly.

"I don't know." Specs said still staring at the door.

Jack came down next with Dutchy and Bumlets following him. Bumlets sat on Pipers bed looking over the room. The younger boys were too scared to say anything while the older boys were stunned speechless. Klopman stood in the middle of the room realizing Race hadn't come down. Jack noticed too before shaking his head at the old man. It was better to leave Race alone for a little while. He needed to pull himself together before he talked to anybody.


	5. What You Own

Chapter Title: What You Own 

AN: I am so glad that I didn't get any hate mail for the last chapter. It was the hardest thing I've ever had to write. Hopefully I won't have to do it again for a while. But I'm glad you all liked it. So thank you.

Disclaimer: If I said that I owned them would you believe me? I didn't think so.

Piper was still adjusting to her new living situation when Blink showed up a few days later. David had told him how she refused to talk to anyone. She would cry herself to sleep at night. She hadn't eaten since Skittery and Blink had brought her over. It was time he went over to talk to her. Skittery hadn't been doing much better. He was more on edge than usual. Slider had accidentally ran into him that morning and the poor kid ran away from him in fear. The only people who could get close to him without him biting their head off were Race, Jack and Snitch.

Blink felt guilty for having to do what he had done. But he knew Skittery wouldn't have been able to get Piper to leave any other way. He was worried about the both of them. Skittery had mumbled thank you to him on the way home from the Jacobs but other than that he hadn't said two words to Blink. That was going to have to change. And Blink was going to make sure of it.

He stood in front of the apartment building staring up wondering how Piper would react to seeing him. He hoped that she would be happy to see him. He was going to bring her out of her funk if it killed him. People walked around him giving him dirty looks for standing in the middle of the sidewalk. He opened the door to the building and made his way up the stairs. Once he was at the door he heard someone running around in the apartment. Les opened the door giving him a wide grin.

"Hey Blink!" He said excitedly.

"Hey Les." Blink said with a laugh.

Les opened the door letting him in. He saw Piper sitting in the corner looking out the window. When she heard his name she looked up meeting his eyes. She gave him a sad smile as Esther walked out of the bedroom.

"Les why don't we go for a walk." She said pushing him towards the bedroom.

"But I don't wanna." He said pouting.

"Lester Michael Jacobs lets go." She said sternly.

Les trudged to the bedroom to get his shoes as Esther walked over to Piper.

"Do you want anything while I'm out?" She asked putting a hand on Pipers' shoulder.

Piper shook her head as Blink walked over to her. Esther and Les were gone a few minutes later and the apartment was filled with silence yet again. Blink sat across from Piper watching her. She wouldn't meet his gaze; she looked out the window watching the people pass by below them.

"Piper you can't give me the silent treatment forever." He said with a sigh.

She gave him a blank look before looking down at her hands.

"Look at me." He said putting a hand on her knee.

She met his gaze again with tears in her eyes. She choked back a sob before looking back down at her hands. Blink pulled her out of her chair and into his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck as the tears started to flow. Crying wasn't going to solve anything. But he wasn't going to stop her. He rubbed her back wishing he had talked someone into coming with him. He didn't know how to handle the younger kids when they were crying. Bumlets and Pie where the ones that could have them laughing within two minutes.

The door opened and Mayer walked in. He nodded at Blink before walking into the kitchen. He understood without a word that they needed time alone. Piper pulled herself together and wiped her eyes before looking at Blink again. He gave her an understanding smile before she put her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Tell Skittery that I'm sorry."

"For hitting him?"

She nodded her head as she sniffled. She got up and went into the bedroom and came out with a handkerchief. She sat back down in Blinks' lap leaning against the arm of the chair.

"He knows you didn't mean it."

"Then why isn't he with you?" She asked giving him a curious look.

"He's the same way you are. He won't talk to anybody. He won't eat. He barely sleeps."

"Can you tell him that I miss him? And everybody else too."

"I can do that." He said as the door opened again.

Les walked in wielding his sword. He let out a pirates yell before taking stance in front of Blink and Piper.

"Les leave them alone." Esther said starting to pull him away.

Piper slid off Blink's lap pulling him out of the chair. She saw a paper pirates' hat in the corner then ran to get it. She came back and placed it on his head. He gave her a frightened look before rolling his good eye. She put her hands to her mouth before letting out a laugh.

"Will you be the captain Blink?" Les asked looking up at him expectantly.

"Only if Piper plays."

Piper was still laughing but nodded once she controlled herself.

"She can be the damsel." Les said climbing out the window.

Piper and Blink looked at him with confused looks.

"There's more room on the roof." He said from the fire escape.

Blink put a hand on Pipers' shoulder stopping her from following Les.

"You tell anyone I did this and I'll deny it."

"Same here." She said before climbing out the window.

The three of them played until sunset when Sarah came up to get them. Esther offered to set Blink a place at the table but he said that he needed to get back. Piper went downstairs and sat on the stoop with him watching the sun sink into the Hudson River.

"Thank you." She said looking up at him.

"Don't mention it." He said winking at her.

She looked up at him giving him a genuine smile. That let him know that things were going to be fine. She would adjust to the way things were and she would come out of it a stronger person. David opened the door and looked down at them.

"Dinner's ready."

"Okay." Piper said standing up.

Blink stood wiping off the knees of his pants. Piper turned to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'll see you tomorrow Davey." He said over Pipers shoulder.

David nodded before closing the door. Blink tilted Piper's chin so that she was looking at him.

"And you. I'll see you this weekend."

"Bring Mush and Boots?" She asked looking up at him.

"I'll see what I can do." He said nodding his head.

Piper let go and walked up the stairs. Blink stood at the bottom of the stairs until the door closed. He started down the street glad that he had been able to see her.

XXXX

Piper lay in bed that night tossing and turning. At least she wasn't crying. She heard someone move around in the boys' bed and turned to see Les looking at her. He smiled at her before closing his eyes again. Piper watched him sleep as David turned over and placed a hand on Les's shoulder in his sleep. She let out a sad sigh as she turned over again to look up at the ceiling. She missed Skittery more than she was letting on. She couldn't talk to the Jacobs' about that. They wouldn't understand. If only she could talk to Race, he would understand. At least Skittery got to talk to him. She drifted off to sleep think of her brother and the boys at the lodging house. They might as well have been a thousand miles away in her mind. But in reality they were only twenty blocks up on the east side.


	6. The Story of Two Orphans and an Immigran

Chapter Title: The Story of Two Orphans and an Immigrant 

**AN: I had this done last week and then my computer wiped out the disk I had it saved on. Hopefully this time I won't have any problems.**

Piper sat at the kitchen table while Esther stood at the stove stirring the soup for dinner. Piper had been stuck on the same problem for the past five minutes. She wished Esther hadn't told her that she wasn't allowed to use cards to help anymore.

"A child your age shouldn't be playing poker." She had said when Piper had explained how she had learned math.

So Piper counted on her fingers three times before she finally got the answer right. Esther walked up behind her putting a hand on her shoulder. She looked down at Piper's slate checking her work. She smiled in satisfaction before telling Piper that she could go outside and play. The door opened just as Piper was about to put her hand on the handle and she had to jump back before Les opened the door. She looked at him hopefully before he followed her out the window and up the fire escape.

"I'm going to have to go back out. I told the guys I would meet them at Tibby's. I brought Les back because he said he wasn't feeling well." David said before taking off his hat.

"Where's Jack?"

"He went into Brooklyn to see a friend."

"Well don't stay out too late." Esther said before going back to stirring the soup.

David nodded before sitting down at the table. Just when things were starting to look up for them something had to happen. It had all started when Mayer lost his job. Then David and Les had had to leave school to start working. Now they were losing hope that things would change anytime soon.

XXXX

Skittery sat by himself at Tibby's while everyone else talked excitedly about what had happened that day. Someone had finally taken an interest in their story. They were going to be in the papers. That didn't make him feel any better. He was missing Piper more than ever, but he couldn't make himself go to see her. He had heard that Blink had been over three times in the past week. Boots had told Skittery that he had gone to see her a few days ago. Specs had gone to see her the night before. He couldn't understand what was stopping him. Was it his pride or was it that he felt guilty for not being able to take care of Piper the way his mother had wanted him to?

He didn't notice when David sat down across from him or when he called his name. But he did notice when Blink threw a balled up napkin at him. He gave him a cold stare before noticing David sitting across from him. He looked just as tired as Skittery felt. At least he had a family to go home to. He had tried to talk Skittery into going to see Piper. But he would always cut David off before he could tell him how much his sister missed him.

"She asks about you everyday. The first words out of her mouth every night when I come home are about you."

Skittery sighed knowing he needed to hear what David had to say. He had never felt more guilty about anything in his entire life.

"Can I ask you something?" David asked breaking the silence.

"What?"

"How did you and Piper end up on the street?"

Skittery put his hands on the table with a sigh. He knew he would eventually have to tell David his story. But he had hoped that it wouldn't be so soon.

"I've been the one taking care of her pretty much since she was born. Our mom got sick when Piper was only a couple of months old. She never fully recovered. I was taking care of the both of them, trying like hell not to get Piper sick in the process. I was only five years old, but I was the man of the house."

"What did your mom have?"

"Scarlet Fever. She did what she could. But she was never able to do much."

"Where was your dad?"

"He wasn't around that much. When he was he was drunk. He always went after mom because she couldn't defend herself. He would say that I wasn't his son. But he couldn't deny Piper, she looks exactly like him."

"How long did that go on?"

"Until my mom died, I was ten and Piper was five."

"Then what happened?"

"My grandparents came over from Germany because they wanted to raise us. My dad refused to let them see us. He stopped drinking for a while. He even found a steady job."

"So things were good?"

"As good as they could be. One day he forgot to pick us up from school. We ended up walking twenty blocks home. When we got their our dad was hunched over the kitchen table sleeping. Piper was the one who tried to wake him up. He came up swinging though and she took a left hook to the eye. That was the first time he had ever hit her. It was the last time too. I came after him with a frying pan. I must have hit him ten times before he finally went down."

"You killed him?" David asked giving him a worried look.

"Nah, he was just unconscious. I got Piper and my stuff together and we left that night. We haven't seen him since."

"How long ago was that?"

"Three years ago."

"How long were you on the streets before you became a Newsie?"

"Not long. We were lucky. Mush found us in an ally where he sells sometimes. He brought us back to the lodging house that night and I've been there ever since."

Silence filled the room as the bell above the door jingled. Skittery turned in his seat seeing Race standing at the door. He looked like he was debating on if he should sit down or not. He was holding a piece of paper tightly in his hand as he made his way over to Skittery and David. Everyone watched him wondering what was going on, because Race didn't act like this everyday. He sat down in between Skittery and David still holding onto the letter. Skittery pried it from him so that he could read it.

Race's grandfather had died and his dad wasn't taking it well. What made matters worse was that they were thousands of miles away in a completely different country. There wasn't anything Race could do. He couldn't even send them money like he normally did when he wrote them. It was a small price to pay for all the things his family had done for him.

Race was one of the few Newsies who wasn't originally from America. He had been born in Italy to two lower class Italian parents. He was the oldest of three children. He hadn't seen his family in over five years. His first few years in New York were spent begging for food and running from the police. He had spent more than his fair share of nights in The Refuge. That's where he had met Jack. Jack was also the one who had taught him English.

He had seen the Newsies around the square and wondered how they could be so happy when they weren't much better off than he was. Blink was the one who had gotten him a job at the distribution center. Blink had also been the one to talk him into staying at the lodging house. The Newsies were his family now. He said a silent prayer every night for the friends that he had.

Skittery silently handed the letter back to him. He felt bad for shutting his friends out when they were trying to help. Reading the letter made him realize how lucky he was. He would go and Piper for her birthday. Maybe he could talk Kloppman into letting her stay for a few days. It was something to think about.


	7. Getting Beter Everyday

Chapter Title: Getting Better Everyday 

**AN: I want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. It took me forever to come up with a good background story for Skitts and Piper. I appreciate the positive feedback. This one is on the long side. I hope you guys like it.**

Skittery stood outside the apartment door listening to what was going on inside. He could hear laughing and people around behind the closed door. He smiled when he heard his sisters' unmistakable laugh. He gently knocked on the door before hearing someone unlock the chain. Sarah opened the door with a smile. Skittery had yet to meet her but from what he had heard she had played a big part in helping Piper adjust to living with the Jacobs. She opened the door so that he could come in and before he could react he heard a blood-curdling scream then he was almost knocked to the ground.

As he gained his balance Piper wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. He looked down at her taking her in. She tightened her grip on him as Sarah and David tried to pull Les out of the room. Esther walked out of her bedroom to help Sarah and David before going into the kitchen. Piper looked up at him with wide eyes and a smile.

"I missed you so much." She said just above a whisper.

"I missed you too." Skittery said running a hand through her curls.

Sarah walked out of the room carrying a bag. Skittery took it from her as Piper look at both of them with questioning eyes.

"You don't want to stay with me for a few days?" He asked with a laugh.

Piper let out an excited laugh before jumping into his arms and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Did you think I would forget your birthday?" He asked putting his forehead to hers.

Piper shook her head as he put her down. She took the bag from Sarah and said goodbye to the family before following Skittery out the door. They stopped at the top of the stairs as Skittery looked over his shoulder at her. She was giving him a pleading look. He sighed before moving down a few steps.

"Come on."

She wrapped her arm around his neck as he looped his arms around her knees.

"Nobody does this like you do." She said resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Who else has been doing this for you?" He asked sounding hurt.

"Mush." She said with a laugh.

"Huh. I'm gonna have to have a talk with him about that." He said as he continued down the stairs.

David could hear Pipers laughter floating up the stairs as he shut the door. He was glad the two of them were able to spend time together. Neither of them deserved to be under the stress they were under.

XXXX

At the lodging house Piper sat in between Skittery and Specs listening to the boys laugh and argue while Kloppman got dinner ready. She was glad to be back. As much as she liked staying at the Jacob's the lodging house was home. It's where her family was. Not just Skittery; but Race, Specs, and Blink. They were the ones she missed the most. She had yet to see Race, but she knew he would be back soon. It always took him longer to get back than the others. She hadn't seen Jack either. She didn't want to admit it, but she had missed him too. He made her laugh, even if he was a blockhead sometimes.

Piper felt Blink nudge her shoulder so she looked over to see what he wanted. He pointed to the end of the table where Snipeshooter was juggling three balls in the air. Everyone cheered him on as Kloppman set the table. He put a hand on Pipers shoulder as he stood behind and Piper looked up at him with a smile.

"It hasn't been the same without you." He said with a wink before he walked away.

Snipeshooter finished with a dramatic bow as everyone clapped. The room fell silent as the front door opened and Snipeshooter stuck his head out the kitchen door.

"Hey Cowboy." He said before entering the room again.

Jack could be heard walking up the stairs as the door opened again.

"That's gotta be Race." Kloppman said from the stove.

Piper got up from the table and peaked her head around the corner of the door. She saw Race take his hat off and hang on the rack by the door as he toed off his shoes. She walked into the front room making Race look up from what he was doing. Everyone in the kitchen heard a loud thump before hearing Piper laugh.

"You think she tackled him?" Dutchy asked looking at Specs.

"It could happen." Specs said nodding.

"Get off of me mutt!" Race said with a laugh.

"No!" Piper yelled before squealing.

Boots stood at the door laughing.

"What's going on Boots?" Jake asked from the table.

"He flipped her over. She's pinned." Boots said shaking his head.

The door at the top of the stairs opened and Jack could be heard coming down the stairs. Race came into the room a few seconds later.

"Where Piper?" Blink asked giving him a confused look.

Race held up a finger, then a second, then a third.

"What the hell!?" Jack yelled from the front room.

"Watch your language Jack!" Kloppman scolded from the stove.

Boots stuck his head around the corner before turning to everyone at the table with wide eyes.

"What's going on?" Specs asked.

"Yeah, I don't hear Piper crying." Snoddy said sounding worried.

"She's…"

"What?" Skittery asked rising from the table.

"Hugging him."

"Like he would let her do that." Specs said with a laugh.

"Boots is right." Mush said laughing.

Sure enough Piper and Jack stood in the middle of the room. Her arms were wrapped around his waist and her head rested on his chest. Jack looked down at her with wide eyes before hugging her back. Skittery stood at the door behind Boots and Mush wondering what had come over his sister. Jack turned to look at everyone before letting go of her.

"Hey kid." He said in a gruff voice.

"You don't fool me. You missed me." She said with a grin.

He gave her a stern look before turning to walk into the kitchen.

"When's dinner? I'm hungry."

Piper watched him walk before looking at her brother. He shook his head at her as she came back into the room. He put draped an arm over her shoulders as he led her back to her seat. It was good having her around again.

XXXX

Piper woke up the next morning hearing someone stumbling around the front room. The room was dark and the person was a few feet away from the bed. She heard the person sigh and she lay still hoping the person wouldn't notice that she was awake. She'd know that sigh anywhere. What was Jack doing this early? He sat in the rocking chair next to the bed trying to make as little noise as possible. Piper let out the breath she was holding before Jack leaned forward.

"I know you're awake." He said breaking the silence.

"If this is about last night I'm sorry."

"It's not that. I wanted to talk to you."

"Willingly?" She asked turning to face him.

"I'm not heartless."

"I never said you were. But you never talk to me unless you have to."

"You don't know how much you miss someone until they're gone." He said with a laugh.

Piper sat up and stared at him in the darkness. He stood and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Go back to sleep kid." He said before walking away.

Piper lay back down hearing him walk across the room.

"Hey Piper?" He said just above a whisper.

"Yeah?"

"Happy birthday."

"Thanks." She said smiling in the darkness.

She heard him walk up the stairs and the door open and shut before she closed her eyes. He wasn't so bad. Maybe she had been wrong about him after all.

XXXX

Skittery sat across from Piper watching her as she ate. Kloppman had made a birthday cake for her and the younger boys had put their money together to get her a bag of marbles. She clutched the bracelet he had given her tightly in her hand. The book Specs had given her sat next to her and the glass-beaded necklace from Blink was around her neck. She looked up at him when she caught him staring. He smiled warmly at her as she gave him a questioning look. Race stood behind her holding a box. She looked over her shoulder and took the box from him.

She opened it with a smile. She pulled out the charm letting everyone see it. Race had decided to get her something that went with Skittery's gift. She carefully put the horseshoe charm on the bracelet before asking Skittery to help her put it on. She hugged each of them before making her way around the table to Skittery. He pulled her to him and rested his chin on her head. He was going to make what little time he had with her last.

Someone walked into the room making Piper pull away. Jack stood in the doorway holding something. He made his way over to Piper before handing it to her.

"It's not much, but I thought you'd like to have it." He said giving her a small smile.

Piper looked down at the picture with a smile. It was the only picture of her and Jack that had been taken. She thought Kloppman had it. The two of them stood side by side staring into the camera. Jack had an eyebrow quirked like he didn't want to have his picture taken and Piper was giving the camera a sarcastic smile. Kloppman had taken it just before she left. She laughed when she remembered how they had taken off in different directions after the picture was taken.

"Thank you." She said looking up at him.

He nodded before sticking his hands in his pockets and looking down at the floor. Kloppman put a hand on Jack's shoulder as he handed him a piece of cake. Jack sat down at the head of the table before talking to Snitch. Piper watched him still smiling. His eyes met hers and her returned her smile before turning back to Snitch. Skittery would have to ask the two of them what was going on later.

XXXX

Skittery walked into Tibby's seeing everyone crowded around Jack at a corner table. He had just dropped off Piper so he wasn't in much of a talking mood. He stood between Race and Mush as everyone pointed to the picture of them in the paper. Apparently Denton had come through. He looked down at the paper with a scowl as Race nudged his shoulder.

"Ya know you could fake being excited." He said just loud enough for Skittery to hear.

"I'm just not in a celebrating mood."

"Don't start sulking again. Man, snap out of it!" Mush said smacking the back of Skittery's head.

Skittery gave him a warning look as Denton walked through the door. He stood in the back of the crowd as everyone talked excitedly. The next thing he knew everyone was grabbing a glass of beer. Race handed him one giving him a stern look. He took one as he rolled his eyes. The least he could do was pretend that he was happy.

Hopefully the strike would be over soon and he wouldn't have to worry about it anymore. He had enough to worry about. He didn't need to worry about not having money on top of everything else.


	8. A Cause Worth Fighting For

**AN: I know it's been a while, but don't get used to it. It's just a one day deal. I'm going to update as much as I can. So by the end of the day my fingers will be numb. But that's a price worth paying. So enjoy, and as usual…let me know what you think.**

It took a few days of bad ideas and arguments before Jack and David decided on how to get everyone together. Everyone they knew had volunteered to help get the word out. Now it was just up to everyone else to show up.

Skittery stood outside Irving watching people pile in. They didn't have to worry about anyone not showing up. Newsies had come from as far as Staten Island to support the rally. Pretty soon there wouldn't be any room left. He made his way inside taking in his surroundings.

There were people crowded in so tight Skittery wondered how there was still room to move. He stood at t he edge of the stage waiting for Jack, David and Spot to come out.

Jack came out to stand in front of the curtain followed by Spot and David. Jack had the crowd eating of his hands. Pretty soon the boys started shouting for Medda. Never one to disappoint she came out to put on a show. The music was so loud that you couldn't hear the person next to you.

Then all of the sudden it stopped. People trampled over others to get outside. He saw Jack climbing into one of the secluded balconies as police officers tried to climb after him. David held someone off keeping him from going after Jack. He climb onto the stage and stood behind David with Specs, Itey and Pie.

XXXX

Blink led Jack down the stairs before he was pulled back. He was hauled outside before being knocked to the ground. Before he could gain his bearing he was being thrown into a wagon. His eyes adjusted to the darkness before making out the person across from him. It was Swifty. Someone next to him laid their head on his shoulder. He made out Boots features before draping an arm over the boy's shoulders.

The wagon lurched forward as it made its way to the jail. Blink couldn't believe this had happened. He was on of the few of his friends who had never been arrested. He flashed back to just before the whistle blew and the police came in. None of them had expected to get arrested. So much for taking a stand. They would be lucky if they would be able to pool their money together to make bail.

XXXX

It was just before dawn when the door to Skittery and Specs' cell was opened. They were led into the front office where everyone else was; everyone except Jack. No one had seen him since last night.

Race stood at the front of the line with Spot behind him. Skittery felt like he was in school again as they made their way across the street to the courthouse. The younger boys were grouped together in the middle of the group. None of them said a word as they were ushered in the courtroom.

The judge came in a few minutes later taking in the group of boys before him. Skittery drowned him out until he felt Specs grip his arm. He turned to look at the door to see Denton standing at a table. David, Sarah, Les and Piper stood behind him. Skittery wished they hadn't brought Piper. She didn't need to see him like this. He touched the bruise on his jaw as his eyes met Piper's.

The boys were let go after Denton paid their fines. Piper pushed her way through the crowd to get to Skittery. She gave him a skeptical look before wrapping her arms around his waist. He leaned down placing his chin on her shoulder. He whispered in her ear as David looked on in confusion.

"They speak in German when they don't want the rest of us to know what they're talking about." Specs said watching them.

The focus was taken off of them when Jack was brought in. The guy from the night before walked up to the bench to talk to the judge.

"Snyder." Race said under his breath.

Everyone stared in shock as Snyder talked. Jack had lied to all of them. He wasn't who he said he was at all. No one had even known his real name. What else had he kept from them?

XXXX

Piper sat on the stoop of the Jacobs' apartment building. Skittery sat next to her with a cigarette dangling from his lips. They sat in silence as people walked by. He draped an arm over her shoulders pulling her to him. She sighed letting her weight fall against him. He snubbed his cigarette out with his boot before clearing his throat. Piper looked up at him knowing he was about to say something.

"I think I might have found a job."

"You're not going to be a newsboy anymore?"

"I'm getting' too old. Race and Dutchy decided that they're going try and get jobs at the distribution center."

"What about you?"

"You don't need to worry about it. You concentrate on school alright?"

"Yeah."

"But I'll come and see you."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

He let go before standing to stretch. Piper looked up at him shielding her eyes from the sun.

"I love you. You know that right?"

Piper nodded with a sigh. It wasn't something she often heard. She could probably count on her fingers how many times someone had said it to her in her whole life.

"If someone tells you any different I give you permission to knock their lights out. You understand?"

Piper nodded with a smile. Skittery could never be serious for long. He thought he had to be strong all the time. She wished he would let his guard down for people other than her and Race. But that conversation would have to wait.

He took hold of her hand helping her up. He draped an arm over her shoulders giving her a loose hug. He pulled away before she wanted him to then turn to walk away.

Piper watched him not noticing that the door to the building had opened. She felt something brush against her as he turned the corner. She turned to see Les fingering the charm on her bracelet.

"Sarah said it's time to come in."

Piper nodded following him into the building. She hoped Skittery knew what he was doing. She didn't need to loose him too.


	9. The Truth Hurts

Piper didn't know where David was taking her. He had woken her up early that morning telling her that they had somewhere to be. Ever since the rally David had been acting different. No one talked about Jack. When Piper had asked about him Mayer had changed the subject. She knew he had lied, but he'd had his reasons. Everyone keeps things to themselves at some point.

Once they crossed the Brooklyn Bridge Piper got nervous. Skittery had never taken her into Brooklyn. He had said that she was too young. David noticed that she was scared and put a hand on her shoulder urging her on.

Five minutes later they stood outside a gate. A sign above it said Sheepshead Bay. This was where Race went everyday. If Skittery found out she was here she'd never hear the end of it.

"This'll be our secret." David said looking down at her.

She nodded letting David guide her through the crowd. David had stopped to talk to someone when Piper saw Race walking towards them, so she got David's attention. She pointed to Race who was flipping a coin in the air while he walked. David pushed Piper behind him whispering for her to be quiet.

"Hey Race." David said once he was close enough.

Race looked up giving him a confused look.

"I need to talk to you. It's important." David said putting a hand behind his back to keep Piper quiet.

"Is Les behind you?"

"Not exactly." David said shyly.

Race stepped to the side to look behind David. He pulled Piper by her arm from behind him.

"Are you out of your mind?" Race yelled glaring at both of them.

"She had no idea. This isn't her fault. She didn't know."

"This has got to be the stupidest I've ever heard. This even tops breaking Jack out of jail."

David was silent as Piper looked between the two of them. What else were they keeping from her?

"Let's get you outta here." Race said pulling Piper towards the gate.

David followed them not saying a word. Piper needed to know what was going on. He shouldn't be the one to tell her. She stopped just outside the gate making Race turn to look at her.

"Let's go little one."

"No." She said folding her arms over her chest.

David stifled a laugh realizing how much she looked like Skittery. Their was no denying that they were related.

"Piper I said let's go." Race said sternly.

"I'm not going anywhere. Not until you tell me what's going on."

"It's not my place to tell alright? It's not David's either."

"She needs to know!" David said entering the conversation.

"What is going on?" She yelled loud enough for people to stop and stare.

Race glared at David before kneeling to Piper's level.

"Your brother's moving out once he finds a job."

"Where's he moving to?"

"I don't know." Race said shaking his head.

Piper nodded before pushing past Race. The boys followed her letting her have her space. She wasn't mad. Just hurt that she'd had to find out from someone else other than Skittery.

XXXX

Piper hadn't been to Tibby's in over two weeks. It felt like months. Race held the door open for her as the noise spilled out onto the street. He had said that he needed to talk to her. Piper wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

She walked into the restaurant taking in her surroundings. She didn't see anyone she knew as Race led her to a table. Once they sat down he couldn't look her in the eye.

"What's wrong?" She asked breaking the silence.

"I need to tell you something. But you've got to promise that you'll hear me out."

"Just tell me." She said rolling her eyes.

"Skittery did the right thing when he sent you away. I know you think you should be with him. But you're getting too old. He needs to be by himself for a while."

"What?" She asked sounding confused.

"He's almost seventeen. Most kids his age don't have the responsibilities he does."

"So I'm a burden?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"No. Don't you ever think that. Skitts can't take you anymore. You need a mom and a dad. Not just a brother."

"But I have you, and Blink, and Specs. And I have everybody else too." She said pleading with him.

"You'll always have us. Nothing is gonna change that." He said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't want a mom and dad."

"I would give anything to have my family here. You're the closest thing I've got to a sister. But you're too young to be on your own."

"Boots, Snipeshooter, and Slider do it."

"They don't have a choice. You do."

Piper sighed knowing he was right. She didn't like the situation she was in. But it couldn't be changed.


	10. On a Mission

Piper had learned a lot from the Jacobs in the two weeks that she had lived with them. One of those things being that David and Les usually went back to sleep after their parents left most mornings. Sarah would let them sleep until she left.

Piper waited until the bathroom door close before throwing off the covers. She quietly got dressed then tiptoed out of the room. The water turned off in the bathroom letting her knew that Sarah was done running her bath water.

She silently opened and shut the door falling against it with a sigh. She took the stairs two at a time just in case someone came after her.

As she stepped out into the early morning sun she had to shield her eyes. She set off in the direction of the lodging house hoping that everyone would still be there.

XXXX

Skittery got the feeling that someone was following him. He looked over his shoulder with a worried look. Nothing looked out of the normal so he continued down the street. He wished he had asked someone to go with him.

A shadow came up behind taking him by surprise. He spun on his heels nearly toppling the person over. They grabbed hold of his forearms to keep their balance as angry brown eyes met scared blue ones.

Skittery's lips formed a tight line as he gave Piper a hard look. She looked up at him with pleading eyes. Silently begging him not to make her go back.

He let out an aggravated sigh as he pulled her into the nearest building. She flinched as he raised his hand only to have him run his fingers through her hair. Piper hung her head knowing what was coming. It was something neither of them liked.

"How long have you been following me?"

"Since you left the lodging house."

"The past half an hour?" He asked astonished.

"I was on the other side of the street. She said just above a whisper.

"You can come with me. But I'm taking you home this afternoon." He said giving her a stern look.

"Where are we going?"

"Brooklyn, Spot says he thinks he might have found me a job."

"What would you be doing?"

"That's what I'm going to find out."

They crossed into Brooklyn not saying a word. Piper felt Skittery put a hand on her back when he noticed that she had slowed down. She looked up at him hoping that he would reassure her. He faced forward not taking his eyes off the people around them.

XXXX

Spot was waiting at the docks when Skittery showed up. He gave him a skeptical look when he saw Piper.

"What is she doing here?" He asked looking down at her.

"She'll stay out of the way." Skittery said giving him a defiant glare.

"She'd better." Spot said before turning to walk down the stairs.

Skittery pulled Piper in front of him as they followed Spot. The boys stared at her as they passed. He gave them warning glares forcing them to look at their feet. It was a good thing his brotherly instinct hadn't gotten the better of him.

The three of them came to a warehouse and Spot paused before going inside.

"She'll have to wait in the office."

Skittery nodded before letting go of her. Spot pointed in the direction of the office before Skittery followed him down the hall.

XXXX

It was almost eight before Skittery dropped Piper off. He hadn't said much since they left Spot four hours before. They had wandered through the city like they had done when they lived with their dad. He'd held her hand tightly as they walked through crowds. He hadn't held her hand in years. Piper could sense something was wrong. But she was afraid to say anything.

They sat at the kitchen table as Esther got their dinner. David would look up from the book he was reading occasionally to check on them. Something had happened. But none of them knew how it would affect them nor did they know how it would turn out in the end.


	11. Laying Down The Law

Skittery ended up staying with the Jacobs that weekend. It was better than using the last little bit of money he had to stay at the lodging house. He may have had to sleep on the couch but it was better than nothing.

Piper had slept on the floor next to him the first night. The second night Les asked if he could sleep in the living room too. The two of them kept Skittery up half the night begging him to tell them ghost stories.

By the time Sunday morning came around Skittery felt that it was time to leave. The Jacobs had gone to church leaving Piper and Skittery alone.

They sat on the roof in silence feeling the breeze from off the harbor. Piper lay across the table while Skittery sat against the wall. He watched her taking in how fast she was growing up. It wasn't that long ago that he could spin her around. Pretty soon she'd be taller than Race. She'd grow into her legs eventually; and when she did he was going to have a world of trouble on his hands.

The boys from Brooklyn had made him realize that she was a little kid anymore. Gone was the girl who would wait for him every night. Piper had changed a lot in the past year. Most of those changes had occurred in the past few weeks. She looked over at him squinting as the sun blinded her.

"What?" She said breaking the silence.

"Nothing." He said shaking his head.

"Then quit staring at me. You're creeping me out."

Skittery let out a laugh as he stood. He crossed the roof to stand over her. She rolled her eyes before sitting up. He sat next to her taking a hand in his.

"What now?"

"Do me a favor."

"What?"

"When you older, try to be like Sarah. Or better yet Medda."

"You want me to be a Vaudeville singer? Okay." Piper said with a laugh.

"You know what I mean. Don't let anyone tell you you can't do something. Don't let anyone push you around."

"Then I'd be like you."

"No you wouldn't. You're smarter than me."

"You don't want me to be like you?"

"No. I want you to go to school. Get the hell outta New York."

"Why?"

"Because you're better than this. You deserve better."

"What about what I want?  
"You're too young to know what you want." Skittery said shoving himself off the table.

Piper watched him walk to the fire escape before wiping her tears away. He climbed down the stairs without looking back. She let the tears flow not caring that someone might find her. Someone stepped onto the roof making her try to pull herself together.

Les sat next to her draping an arm over her shoulders. She leaned into him laying her on his shoulder. Sometimes it was good to have someone to lean on.

XXXX

Skittery noticed that Les had snuck out the window and up the fire escape. He was glad that Piper had someone close to her age to talk to. Someone that understood what she was going through.

Mayer and Esther watched him from across the room. They felt sorry for him and the situation he was in. Raising a twelve year old girl was hard enough. But Skittery shouldn't have that responsibility. He was only sixteen, he shouldn't have any responsibilities.

"Skittery would you come and sit with us?" Mayer asked getting Skittery's attention.

Skittery walked over to the table with his hands in his pockets and his head hung low. He sat down across from them looking at his hands.

"Skittery, you have nothing to be ashamed of." Esther said reaching out to cover his hands.

He looked up with questioning eyes.

"You've done a great job raising your sister. She's lucky to have a brother like you."

"Then why do I feel like I failed?"

"You didn't. No one your age should be raising their younger sibling." Mayer said reasoning with him.

"I raised her for three years on my own before I got help."

"That's your fathers fault; not yours. We would like to help you."

"You're already helping me."

"I'll be able to go back to work soon; which means that we'll have more money coming in. We would like to pay for Piper's schooling."

"I can't let you do that." Skittery said shaking his head.

"We want to. It's one less thing you'll have to worry about." Esther said rubbing his hands.

Skittery sighed letting what had just been said sink in. It would be one less thing he would have to pay for. He could always pay them back later.

He nodded not noticing that Piper and Les were climbing through the window. Piper walked over to the table and sat next to him. He looked down at her with a smile. She gave him an encouraging smile in return letting him know everything would be alright. Now if only he could believe that he would be okay.


	12. An Ally and a Friend

News of the strike being over traveled fast. By nightfall Piper had most of her things packed. Just in case Skittery had changed his mind. That's what she hoped he would do.

David sat by the window as Piper talked to Jack. The two had formed an unlikely bond. They were civil, and Piper hadn't stomped away yet. So things were looking good.

He knew Piper still hoped that Skittery would come to get her. She would be crushed when she found out that he had already found a place to stay in Brooklyn. He wished that he had the same childlike hopefulness that Piper and Les still had. He hoped that they would never grow out of it. The two had become best friends in the short time they had known each other.

XXXX

Blink stood outside the Jacobs apartment with Skittery. He was going to need all the help he could get when he talked to Piper. David opened the door and the two of them walked in. Piper was walking out of the bedroom when they came in. Her eyes lit up before she turned to go back into the room.

Skittery went after her with Blink following him. He held up a hand stopping Blink just before shutting the door. Piper had a bag in each hand giving him a questioning look as he sat on the edge of the boys' bed.

"Put your stuff down."

"But I'm ready to go."

"I've already told you you're staying here."

"But the strikes over."

"You'll be better off staying here."

Piper dropped her bags before walking out of the room. Everyone tried not to watch as she stepped onto the fire escape then shut the window.

Jack put a hand on Les' shoulder to keep him from going after her. He shook his head no at Blink when he turned to go into the bedroom. Blink sat at the table as Les looked up at Jack.

"They need to be alone right now." Jack said squeezing Les' shoulder.

The room was silent as everyone sat at the table. Skittery came back into the room a few minutes later wiping his eyes. He quietly thanked Esther and Mayer before walking out of the apartment.

It was clear that tears had been shed while he was alone. Jack and Blink had never him cry. He was tough and he was stubborn. He was Skittery. Neither of them were used to the way he had been acting lately.

XXXX

The streets below were quiet as Piper sat on the fire escape. She had watched her brother leave half an hour earlier. Jack, Blink, and David sat on the stoop talking when the window opened.

She didn't need to look to know who it was. Les sat next her looking out over the skyline. Bits and pieces of the conversation floated up but they didn't hear much. They didn't have to to know that the three friends were talking about Skittery.

"Are you okay?" Les asked breaking the silence.

"I'm fine." Piper said keeping her focus on what was in front of her.

"You don't have to lie."

Piper slower turned her head to look at him. She knew she could trust him. He was one of the few people she felt really knew her.

"It just hurts that we can't be together anymore."

"You'll still see him."

"I know."

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"What's your real name?"

She was hesitant to tell him. No one had called her by it in over two years.

"Andrea."

"That's nice."

"It was my mother's middle name."

Silence fell between them again as she lay her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waist holding as tight as he could. He wanted to protect her from everything that was happening to her. He knew she could take care of herself, but it helped to know that he was the one she leaned on.

**AN: I wanted to explain how to pronounce Piper's real name. Three people that read the rough draft asked how to say it. So I thought it would help if I did it for all of you. It's On-Dre-A or Drea as Skittery will sometimes call her.**


	13. Growing Up Too Fast

**AN: This chapter skips ahead a couple of months. Just giving you fair warning.**

Fall had come late for New York that year. By the week before Christmas things were back to normal and the boys were already looking forward to spring. Most of the boys had stayed after the strike. Race still came by at least once a week. They hadn't heard from Skittery in almost a month; which was starting to worry Blink and Specs.

Kloppman had sent Boots and Blink to go and get Piper a few days before Christmas Eve. They had all agreed it wouldn't be the same without her. She would sleep in her normal place. They had set up and extra bed just in case Skittery showed up.

Boots came in stomping his boots with Blink and Piper behind him. Piper took in the room noticing the extra cot.

"It's for your brother." Boots said noticing what she was looking at.

"He's coming?"

"We don't know. Kloppman brought it out just in case.

Piper nodded following the boys into the kitchen. Bumlets stood over the stove stirring something. He looked up smiling at them, then did a double take.

"Piper, you have got to stop growing." He said wiping his hands on a towel.

"That's what Jason says."

"You've seen him?" Jack asked walking into the room.

"Every weekend."

"Huh." Blink said sitting down at the table.

"You wanna watch?" Bumlets asked as they started a game of poker.

"I'm gonna sit by the fire and read." She said walking out of the room.

The front room was quiet save for laughter filtering from the kitchen. The door opened as Piper closed her book. Dutchy and specs were shaking snow off before they walked in. She smiled as Dutchy combed his fingers through Specs' hair brushing away the last few flakes of snow.

She knew Dutchy would leave Specs didn't. Dutchy was the most special person in Specs' life. Everyone tended to ignore them when they were like this. It was sweet, most of the boys weren't used to it.

"Hey kiddo." Dutchy said placing his hat on Pipers head.

"Hey Dutch." She said with a smile.

"Whatcha got?" Specs asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Moby Dick."

"Ah, you're moving up."

"Yeah. I don't need help now." She said looking up at him with bright eyes.

"That's good." He said giving her a small smile.

He squeezed her shoulder before following Dutchy upstairs. Kloppman came out of his office stopping in front of her.

"Why aren't you with everyone else?"

"I felt like reading."

"Race should be here soon."

Piper nodded looking down at her book.

"He said something about going to get someone."

She looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

"Won't be much longer little one." He said winking at her.

He walked into the kitchen and the talking and laughing continued. The door opened again and Piper stood from her chair. Race and Mush walked shoving each other playfully.

Piper sighed before sitting back down. Race gave Mush a knowing smile as someone walked in the back door. The noise in the kitchen got louder until it was deafening.

"What's going on in there?" Piper asked looking at the kitchen door.

"I don't know. Let's go find out." Race said walking away.

Piper stood shaking her head. She pushed the door open and everyone was silent. Skittery stood at the head of the table with a bag slung over his shoulder. She smiled at him as the younger boys crowded around him.

Jack draped an arm over her shoulders pulling her to him. The two were getting along better now than they ever had. Not having her around made him realize how much of an impact she made in his life. He knew they'd argue, but he would never treat her the way he used to.

XXXX

Skittery lay awake after everyone had gone to bed. He lay on his side watching Piper as she slept. He kept the lamp between them turned down so it wouldn't wake her. The light cast shadows over her as she turned in her sleep.

Blink had pointed out that she was a good half a food taller than she had been that summer. A couple of more inches and she'd be taller than Race.

Her height wasn't the only that had changed. All of her baby fat was gone and in its place were delicate features of what was to come. She wasn't skinny, she was healthy. That's how Kloppman saw it. Skittery knew she'd go through more changes before her next birthday, but he couldn't help but feel that things were changing too fast.

He turned down the lamp before rolling over. He put his arms under his head as he closed his eyes. He'd make the best of the time he had with her. It wouldn't be too much longer before she wouldn't need him the way she used to. He was already dreading it.

XXXX

Piper was woken up by Boots and Crutchy on Christmas morning. Laughing could be heard as Boots pulled her up the stairs. Paper was lying in a pile on the floor in front of the small Christmas tree. There were presents unopened in the back against the wall.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty." Pie Eater said nudging her.

"There all yours." Slider said nodding towards the tree.

"I didn't get any of you anything. Just Skittery."

"That's okay. Have a seat." Bumlets said pulling her down to sit next to him.

Skittery sat on her other side making her lean into him.

"Merry Christmas Drea."

She looked up at him with a smile. He hadn't called her that since she had gone to live with the Jacobs'.

Bumlets handed her a box wrapped in brown piper, tied in twine. Inside was a picture frame like the one she had gotten for her birthday. It held a picture of the boys standing against a brick wall. The only ones missing were Skittery and Race.

"That's from Dutchy and me." Specs said as she ran her fingers over the glass.

"Thanks you guys." She said smiling at them.

The next was from Jack. It was a brown leather journal. Piper smiled her thanks as Bumlets handed her another one.

"That's from me." He said as she pulled back the paper.

He had painted her a picture of Central Park covered in snow. Very few people knew that he painted in his free time.

"I love it. Thank you." She said hugging him.

Blink and Mush had gotten her a stationary set. Race had gotten her a four leaf clover charm for her bracelet. And the younger boys had gotten her a brush, comb, and mirror set. There was one present left. Skittery went to get it asking everyone to leave.

Piper gave him a confused look as Race shut the door. The package was big and heavy as he handed it to her. She pulled back the paper and looked inside. He had gotten her a bag for school. It was filled with everything that she would need for school when she started next week. She looked up at him giving him a sad smile.

"Hold on." He said turning to walk out the door.

He came back a minute later carrying a large box. He sat it in Pipers lat as she looked up at him.

"Open it." He said laughing at her.

She sighed as she pulled back the paper. She pulled the top off the box then pulled back the tissue. Inside was a white dress. She pulled it out of the box as she stood. The waist was pulled tight with a red sash and the bottom had lace trim.

"I had to get your measurements from Mrs. Jacobs."

"Where did you get the money for this?"

"I do have a job. Two actually."

"You're not doing anything illegal are you?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"You're so secretive. I don't know what's going on with you."

"I'm not dad. I make an honest living."

"Doing what?"

"I work on the docks. And I bartend at night." He said with a sigh.

"That's not so bad."

"Like I said it's honest work." He said with a nod.

Piper wrapped her arms around him then rested her head on his chest.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He said with a smile.

"Here's your present. It's not much."

She pulled a small package from her pocket. Inside was a chain for his watch. He kissed her forehead as the door opened. Les stuck hi head inside and Skittery nodded letting him know he could come in.

David and Jack followed him as the friends talked. It felt good to have Piper with him. He was proud of the person she was turning into.

**AN: Okay, this is going to be the last chapter of the day. Seeing as my back is screaming in protest and my stomach is grumbling since I haven't eaten today. Hopefully the next update won't take as long as these did. But until then, take care you guys.**


	14. Paying Old Debts

Piper stood at the school yard gate waiting for her friends. She waved at Les, Frank, and Tommy as they passed her. Jessica, Megan, and Amy came out together walking over to Piper. The four friends walked down the street laughing until Piper saw someone she knew.

Oscar Delancey was across the street with someone backed into a corner in front of him. Piper left her friends and crossed the street.

Snipeshooter took a swing at Oscar grazing his chin. Piper put down her bag a few feet away watching what would happen next. Oscar pulled back his arm ready to strike. Piper grabbed hold of his arm pulling Snipeshooter away from the wall with the other.

"Go Snipeshooter." She said as he stood next to her.

He shook his head trying to catch his breath. She pulled Oscar's arm behind his back twisting it. He gritted his teeth his teeth in aggravation.

"You must be pretty stupid. You know one is never far from the others." Piper said seeing Jack and Blink walking towards them.

Snipeshooter got their attention as Piper held Oscar in place. Jack shook his head with a laugh as Blink bit his lip.

"Your bothers gonna love this story. You got taken down by a girl."

"Shut up Cowboy." Oscar said through his teeth.

"Let him go Piper." Jack said putting a hand on her shoulder.

She let go of him as Blink and Snipeshooter moved out of the way. Oscar walked away rotating his shoulder.

"Next time I won't be so easy on you." Jack called before he rounded a corner.

"You okay?" Piper asked looking at Snipeshooter.

He nodded wiping a spot of blood from his lip. Jack handed Piper her bag before they headed to the Jacob's'.

XXXX

Les sat on the stoop as Piper walked up with Blink and Mush. He stood so that the older two could go by. Piper sat next to him watching him draw designs in the dirt with a stick.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just bored."

"Blink, Mush, and I are going to Irving. Go ask your mom and dad if you can go."

"Don't you need to ask?"

"That's why Blink and Mush went upstairs. It's Blinks' birthday."

Les nodded before standing up. He looked up the street and saw someone walking towards them.

"I'll be back."

"Okay." Piper said looking the other way.

A shadow fell over Piper as Les shut the door. She looked up with a smile. Skittery stood in front of her with his hands in his pockets.

"It's not Friday." She said sarcastically.

"I know that smart alike."

Les came out with Blink and Mush behind him

"Hey man." Blink said pulling a cigarette out of his shirt pocket.

"Hey. Happy birthday." Skittery said handing him an envelope.

"Thanks." He said putting it in his pocket.

The five friends walked down the street laughing. Piper and Les walked in the middle as the older boys smacked and shoved each other playfully. Piper rolled her eyes as Les watched the three friends interact.

Even though she had seen them a few weeks before all of the boys said Piper had grown a few more inches. She liked that they weren't treating her like she was eight anymore. Most of them were accepting that she was growing up. The younger boys didn't like that she was taller than most of them now.

What had happened with Oscar had been kept secret. The last thing Piper needed was for Skittery to find out. He hated it when she fought. Plus Snipeshooter didn't need anyone to know that a girl had to save him.

XXXX

Later at Tibby's gifts were passed around as Piper sat between Les and Blink. Once he was done Blink pulled the envelope from his pocket.

"I can open this now right?" He asked Skittery who was across the room.

"Go ahead."

Blink pulled back the top of the envelope then felt around inside. He pulled out a handful of bills. He looked at Skittery with wide eyes.

"I told you I would pay you back when I got the chance." Skittery said with a laugh.

"I also told you you didn't have to."

"You think I'd pay back Race and not pay back you?"

"Thanks." Blink said putting the money back in the envelope.

Piper looked over at her brother. She knew he hated borrowing money. She also knew part of it was because of her. She was going to pay him back one day. Just like he had done with his friends.


	15. New Developments

**AN: I have been wanting to write this chapter for a while. I wrote it and re-wrote a hundred times. I hope you guys like it. **

Les and Piper stood at the edge of the bridge looking down. She hoped they wouldn't have to cross it. The sun was setting turning the sky pink and orange. The water lapped against the dock beneath them.

She still didn't know why Les had brought her here. They were silent as people passed them. The moon began it's rise as Les took hold of Piper's hand.

She looked down at their enterlaced fingers with a smile. When she turned her head to look at him he quickly turned his head so that she was looking out over the water. Piper bit her lip to keep from smiling as she turned to look out over the water again.

Les wasn't stupid. He was smarter than most kids his age. But he didn't understand the way he felt whenever he was with Piper. Most of the time things were fine. But times like now he couldn't think of anything to say.

Piper didn't know much about love but she knew enough to know that she felt something other than friendship towards Les. She couldn't explain it, she didn't see herself doing the things she had seen Specs and Dutchy or Jack and Sarah do. But she couldn't help but feel like something had changed between her and Les.

They stared across the water as the lights across the river turned on. Piper felt Les' grip tighten on her hand to get her attention.

"This is my favorite place."

"It is?"

"No one bothers me here. I can think without anyone bothering me."

"Then why bring me?"

"I thought you'd want a place to be alone." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Thanks."

Les nodded looking down at the docks. Piper turned to face him laying her arm on the railing. Les wasn't like most nine year olds. She never would have known if she hadn't told her when they first met. He didn't have any friends his age. Most of them were closer to Piper's age or older. He would rather hang around David and Jack than Snipeshooter or Boots. That meant something to Piper.

"Can I ask you something?" Les asked breaking the silence.

"What?"

"Why are the guys so important to you?"

"They're my family. They look out for me."

"Am I your family too?"

"You're my friend. So I guess you are."

Les hid his smile by turning away from her. He liked the idea of being considered part of her family; even if by association.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Why don't you have friends your age?"

"Mom says I grew up too fast. But I'm still like a kid sometimes. I still get on Sarah and David's nerves."

"All brothers and sisters do that." She said with a laugh.

"You get on Skittery's nerves?"

"No, Jacks'. It used to happen a lot."

Les nodded before pushing away from the railing with his free hand. He led Piper along as they slowly made their way home. They stopped at a corner to let a fire wagon go by before crossing the street. He stopped under a canopy making Piper almost crash into him.

She gave him a confused look as he checked to see if anyone was around them. He then stood on his tip toes to brush a piece of hair out of her face. He placed an arm around her neck pulling her down to meet him. Their lips met making Piper gasp.

She put her hands on his shoulders pushing him away. He gave her a shocked look before she brushed past him shaking her head. He watched her way away wondering what he had done wrong.


	16. Come Clean

AN: I got the idea of making adorably oblivious. I could see him acting like that. Let me know what you think.

It had been almost a week since Les had kissed Piper. She still wouldn't talk to him. What had he done wrong? Weren't you supposed to kiss someone when you cared about them? He had been trying to get her to talk to him about what was going on but she was ignoring him.

They still walked to school together but the two mile walk was filled with silence. It was the only time he could talk to her about what had happened. He hadn't told anyone because he knew they would tell Skittery.

Normally he wasn't scared of Skittery; but when it came to Piper he had trouble talking to him. He didn't know how Skittery would react. Until know, he knew Skittery would more than likely take Piper away and he wouldn't be able to see her. He couldn't risk that.

They were walking home from school when Les made the decision to talk to someone. He knew just the person to talk to.

XXXX

Piper sat on her and Sarah's bed when Sarah came in from work. She looked in acknowledgment then went back to her homework. Sarah sat on the bed facing her then put a hand on her arm. Piper stopped what she was doing knowing Sarah wanted to talk.

"Les told me what happened." Sarah said in a gentle voice.

Piper looked down at her hands not wanting to make eye contact.

"Sweetie he's really worried about you."

Piper looked at her from under her eyelids.

"You have to talk to him if you want to get past it."

Piper nodded closing her eyes.

"I can guarantee that he's probably just outside the door listening. So you not saying anything is smart. Sarah said with a wink.

They heard a scuffle in the hall making Piper smile. Les stood in the doorway looking down at his shoes.

Sarah ran her fingers through Les' hair as she passed him. Piper looked at him with questioning eyes. H e slowly walked over to the other bed and sat down facing her. They stared at each other not sure what to say.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you." Piper said breaking the silence.

"I'm sorry for kissing you." Les said just above a whisper.

"No you're not." She said smiling at him.

Les thought for a few seconds before smiling. They both knew that he knew what he was doing when it happened.

"It can't happen again though."

"Why?" Les said as his smile faded.

"We're too young."

"Who says?"

"I do." She said giving him a warning look.

He sighed knowing that she was right. As much as he wanted to deny it they were still kids. Even after what she had said he knew she didn't want to say it. He could wait a few years. But until then he would be her friend.

Piper didn't tell Les about her summer plans. She knew he would probably try to talk her out of it. But she needed to be away from him for a while. Now all she had to do was get Skittery to agree to it.


	17. Running Doesn't Solve Anything

**AN: This chapter takes place four months after the last chapter.**

Les stood at the foot of the bed watching Piper pack her things. She was leaving for the summer and there wasn't anything he could do about it. Things were just starting to go back to normal and she was leaving. He had spent the past month trying to talk her out of it.

"Les you can't keep her from seeing her brother." Esther said trying to reason with him.

"He can come here." Les said flopping down on the couch.

Esther shook her head at her youngest son. He could be stubborn at times. He was exactly like his father and brother. The Jacob's' men could drive a woman crazy when they didn't get their way.

Someone knocking on the door made Les loose his train of thought. It was probably Skittery. He slowly walked to the door wanting to take his time. Skittery smiled down at him when he opened the door.

"You know you can come and see her. I'm not gonna keep you from her."

"She asked me not to come and see her." Les said under his breath.

"Did something happen?" Skittery asked as he put a hand on Les' shoulder to stop him.

Les shook his head as Piper walked out of the bed room. She looked at the two of them as she set her bags by the door. 

"I need to talk to him before we leave." She said gesturing to Les as she walked to the window.

She climbed out the window with Les following her a few seconds later. She shut the window before Skittery could ask any questions. Les sat on the top stair while Piper leaned against the railing.

"I don't want you to be mad at me."

"It's a little late for that."

"I need to be away from you for a while. If you can't accept that than that's not my fault."

"Skittery knows something's going on."

"I'll deal with it. You don't need to worry about it." Piper said pushing away from the railing.

She held out a hand for him to take. He grabbed hold of her wrist then she pulled him to his feet. She wrapped an arm around his neck hugging him. He held her for as long as he could. When she pulled away she looked him in the eye.

"I'll see you in two months." She said before turning to open the window.

Les walked up the fire escape to the roof. He watched Piper and Skittery as they walked out of the building towards Brooklyn. He saw her look back at the building just before they turned a corner. It was going to be a long summer.


	18. Facing the Truth

**AN: This chapter takes place over two months. I'll let you know when it jumps.**

Late June 

Skittery hadn't asked what had happened between Piper and Les. He knew she would eventually tell him. She had been with him for three weeks and it was like she had always been there. Race came by every night to see her. Skittery didn't like the idea of leaving her alone at night so Race had offered to stay with her. She was now officially taller than him. Almost a head taller, which Spot never let him forget.

"You just wait until she's taller than you. Then we'll see who's laughing." Race had said one night.

"Lets hope she'll never be as tall as Skittery." Spot said shaking his head in wonder.

Spot had eventually come around to the idea of her being around. Once he realized how low maintenance she was. And that she tended to stay out of the way when needed. He realized she wasn't that bad after all.

Once night while she was waiting for Race to show up someone knocked on the door. She opened it without looking to see who it was.

"Why'd you knock. You have a key." She said to the person outside.

"No I don't." Said a female voice.

Piper's head spun around to look at the person. Standing in front of her was a girl with dark brown hair and green eyes.

"Who are you?"

"Didn't your brother teach you not to open the door without asking who it was?"

"Not really." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm Natalie. I live down the hall. I just talked to your brother. Race is working late and he asked me to stay with you."

"I don't need a baby-sitter."

"I didn't say you did. But Jason wanted me to make sure you ate. I've got dinner ready. Come on."

"I can make my own dinner."

"Come on kid, don't give me the run around. I'm doing this as a favor."

Piper followed Natalie down the hall to her apartment. Natalie swept her hand in a grand gesture letting Piper know she could go in first.

"How long have you known Jason?" Piper asked looking around the apartment.

"A couple of months. I work at Charlie's."

"That's the bar right?"

"Yeah. You like Eggplant Parmesan?"

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna set the table You can look around if you want."

Piper sat by the window watching the moon rise over the river. Natalie watched her from the kitchen door. She saw why Skittery, and Race looked after her so much. At twelve years old she was already beautiful. She cleared her throat getting Piper's attention.

"Come and eat."

They made small talk during dinner. It wasn't until they were cleaning the kitchen that the conversation turned to Skittery and Piper's relationship.

"You are your brother's world. You know that?"

"I know."

"Did he date much when he was younger?"

"Not really, why?"

"He's not that comfortable around girls he doesn't know. It took him two weeks to be the one to initiate a conversation with me."

"He's had a few girlfriends, two I think. But once they found out about me they never came around again."

"That's stupid. A guy like Jason is a dime a dozen."

"Do you like him or something?" Piper asked sitting down her towel.

"He's a nice guy; cynical at times, but nice. Would you care?"

Piper gave Natalie a once over before answering her. She pursed her lips in thought. Would it be so bad that Skittery had a girlfriend? He would be happy; and he wouldn't worry about her as much. She shook her head no with a smile.

XXXX

Mid July 

Les stared out the window of the train. Why didn't David and Sarah have to go to Rhode Island to see their grandparents? His mom sat beside him and his dad sat facing him also looking out the window.

David and Jack had kept him up to date about how Piper was doing. She had gotten taller. Another three or four inches according to Sarah. How come she could see them and not him? Didn't she know how much it hurt him to have to hear about her from his siblings and Jack? There were among the questions that ran through his mind as the scenery passed by.

David had promised to tell her that he missed her. He didn't understand the way he was feeling. He was too young to be feeling this way. Sarah had tried to him about it; but he had brushed her off.

Most kids his age didn't have to deal with what he did. Yet he wouldn't change it for the world. Being away from Piper would make seeing her in a month even better.

He had tired not to think about her. But he would see something of hers or someone would mention her and he would miss her all over again. It never got easier. David picked on him more now.

"I can't believe you're this bent up about it."

"How would you feel if you best friend went away?"

"You have other friends. Go see them. Boots asked me to ask you if you wanted to go swimming with him when you get back."

Les knew David was right. He needed to be a kid for a change. When he got back he would spend more time with his friends.

XXXX

Late July 

Piper let out a blood curdling scream taking Natalie and Skittery by surprise. Skittery pounded on the bathroom door demanding that Piper open the door. She opened the door a crack peering out from behind the door. Her skin was white as a sheet and she was trembling.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm bleeding."

"That's all? The band aid's are in the cabinet."

"You don't understand. Something's wrong!" She said starting to cry.

Natalie stood behind Skittery watching them interact.

"Let me in." Skittery said trying to push the door open.

"No." Piper said shaking her head violently.

"Piper quit clowning around and let me in. I wanna check on you."

Natalie put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. She peered around meeting Piper's gaze.

"You're twelve right?"

"Yeah." Piper said wiping her eyes.

"Sweetie it's okay. I'll take care of this." She said looking up at Skittery.  
"What--"

"Go check on lunch Jase." Natalie said pushing him towards the kitchen.

Skittery reluctantly walked away rubbing the back of his neck. He looked over his shoulder before walking into the kitchen.

"Can I come in?" She asked gently.

Piper looked at her with unsure eyes.

"I can help you."

The door slowly opened and Piper moved aside to let Natalie in. She sat on the counter while Natalie sat on the edge of the tub.

"Judging from your reaction I take it that this has never happened before?"

Piper shook her head as her breathing returned to normal.

"No one has explained this to you?"  
"No."

"You're becoming a woman. It's gonna hurt like hell at first. I'd like to say that it gets easier, but I'm not a liar."

"Will I bleed all the time?"

Natalie laughed but stopped when she realized she needed to be serious.

"For a few days once a month."

"Great." Piper said rolling her eyes.

"How much pain are you in?"

"It's not that bad."

"Sweetie you're tougher than most woman then. I'm gonna send Jason to the store to get you some aspirin. Then I'm gonna go to my apartment. But I'll be right back."

Piper nodded as she slid off the counter. She heard the front door open and close as she slid to the floor. She closed her eyes feeling more tears sting her eyes. She was having a major milestone in her life. Instead of being happy all that she could think about was that she wished her mom were there.

XXXX

Early August 

Les sat with his feet dangling off the pier. His fishing pole sat next to him as he waiting for Tommy to show up. He was taking David's advice and keeping busy. He wasn't thinking about Piper as much.

He saw Tommy in the distance so he stood brushing off his shorts. This was the third time they'd gone fishing in over a week. They had a strict rule that they didn't talk about Piper. Which was easy; because Tommy hadn't heard from her all summer either. Frank had made the mistake of mentioning that he had run into her on the pier a few weeks before. Les hadn't talked to him since.

"Hey." Tommy said once he caught up with him.

"Hey."

They walked in silence to their favorite spot. It was a bridge that led to the Hudson River. They caught more fish there than anywhere else.

"Are you ready for school to start again?" Tommy asked breaking the silence.

"Not really." Les said shrugging.  
"Only three more weeks."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah. You made it through the summer."

"I guess I did." Les said with a laugh.

"I'm gonna ask you something. But you have to promise that you won't get mad."

"What?"

"When's Piper coming back?"

"Next weekend?" Les said with a sigh.

Tommy nodded his head in recognition. He knew Les was probably counting the days until she came home. He would do his best to keep Les' mind off of her when he could.

XXXX

Mid August 

With Piper leaving the next day Skittery had taken the night off. Piper was spending the day with Natalie while he cooked and cleaned the apartment.

Piper stood looking through the rack of clothing with a sigh. Natalie had noticed that it was time for her to have her first bra. Piper had been complaining about her breast bothering her for over a week.

"It's part of becoming a woman. Go and try this one on." Natalie said handing Piper a bra.

"Piper."

She looked up to see Sarah with Jack not far behind her. She quickly shoved the bar onto the table in front of her.

"Hi Sarah." She said with a smile.

"Hi."

"Hey kiddo." Jack said from behind Sarah.

"Jack." She said with a sigh.

Natalie came up to her with another bra.

"Did the other one fit?"

"I haven't tried it on yet. This is Sarah and that's Jack. I live with Sarah and her family. This is Natalie, she lives in Skitt's building."

"Nice to meet you." Sarah said politely.

"I'm gonna go outside." Jack said turning to leave.

"So you're getting your first bra?"

"Yeah."

"That's good. How does you brother feel about it?"

"He won't talk about it." Piper said with a laugh.

"My dad did the same thing."

"I can let you two do this if you want." Natalie said entering the conversation.

"No. She obviously trusts you. I should go and check on him, but I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." Piper said hugging her.

"It was nice meeting you Natalie."

"You too."

Piper watched Sarah walk out of the store then waved at Jack before they walked away. Natalie put a hand on her shoulder making her look up at her.

"We need to get back soon."

Piper nodded before heading to the changing rooms yet again. She was going to miss having Natalie around. She would have to go Brooklyn more often.


	19. Epilogue

Piper stood outside the Jacob's apartment with Skittery. Les opened the door then walked away.

"He's trying to act tough so you won't know how much he missed you." David said from across the room.

"Shut up David!" Les said through clenched teeth.

Esther came out of the kitchen but stopped when she saw Piper. She held a hand over her heart as she walked over to her.

"You've changed so much!" She said gushing.

"More than you know." Piper said smiling.  
"I'm next." Mayer said from behind Esther.

He pulled both Skittery and Piper in for a hug. Les cleared his throat from next to Piper. She pulled away from Mayer taking him in. He had gotten taller, and skinnier.

"Did you eat at all this summer?" She said giving him a serious look.

"He ate constantly. I don't know how he managed to lose as much as he did." Esther said running a hand through his hair.

"Mom." Les said shoving her hand away.

They were both a year older than when they had last seen each other. He was still on the verge of change while she was changing so fast she couldn't keep up with it all.

They were left alone as his parents went into the kitchen while David and Skittery went into the bedroom.

"I missed you." She said breaking the silence.

"I missed you too." He said just above a whisper.

"I know your birthday was last week, but I did get you something."

"You did?"

Piper nodded as she knelt to go through one of her bags. She pulled out a small box then handed it to him. He opened it then looked at her. Inside the box was a gold watch on a small chain.

"Where did you get the money for this?"

"I did chores for Skittery and he paid me five dollars a week."

Les nodded as he took the watch out of the box. He tucked it into his shirt pocket before anyone could see it.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." She said with a smile.  
"Still friends?" He asked sticking out a hand for her to shake.

"Best friends." She said pulling him to her.

Skittery watched them from the doorway. He cleared his throat making Piper look over her shoulder.

"It's time for me to go."

She let go of Les then turned towards Skittery. She hugged him as tight as she could.

"I'll see you next weekend."

"Bring Nat."

"If she isn't working." He said with a nod.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He said before letting go of her.

He paused before opening the door.

"Take care of her Les." He said before stepping into the hall.

"I will."

Piper stared at the closed door for a few seconds before turning to face Les again.

"So what did I miss this summer?"

"Not as much as I did."

"You tell me first."

They sat on the couch laughing at the others stories. It was they hadn't been apart. That was they way things were supposed to be.

**AN: Well, this is it. After re-working and procrastinating for over a month this is finally done. I do plan on writing a sequel. But I haven't started it yet. So be on the lookout for it.**


End file.
